User blog:Hiddenfolk/Touhou ocs
I just realised I have like 30 touhou ocs...oh yeah, touhou is a series of bullet hell games based on japanese mythology featuring monster girls with ridiculously powerful abilities and kickass music. Anyway i want to convert some of them to eah so if anyone has a story idea it'd be great Susumu Himi- ''The truth-loving liar- ''A kyourinrin created from the scrolls and manuscripts of a once great noble house of learning. They have the ability to manipulate transmitted information (anything from written word to telepathy to satellite signals.) They feel wronged by the neglect of all the information they held so are unwilling to share any of it. She's a historian, invested in compiling as much info as possible and restoring ancient documents. However after collecting the knowledge she wants, she'll probably use her ability to replace the accounts with something else, which makes her very unpopular with scholars. She's powerful enough to be an extra boss if she was actually a game character but she doesn't have any ulterior motives. She'll mess with the situation, making it more difficult to resolve but won't cause any incident of her own. She's pretty smug and tends to deliberately antagonise the protagonists. A suzuri no tamashii- her partner/friend with the ability to create vivid images out of writing or drawings and ink manipulation (think of a black and white tv except more illustrative.) She's also neutral enough but more sociable and friendly towards the protagonists. She'd be a midboss most likely. She likes storytelling and often hangs around the human village being more or less tolerated. She's a tagger, painting random graffiti all over the place. Mind you it tends to resemble traditional illustrations and has a very distinctive bw colour scheme, so there's an anachronistic quality to the fact that she does graffiti. A curse goddess/tatarigami- a dark magician who out of resentment decided to cast the most powerful curse she could to completely destroy her enemies. It went awry, she ended up being possesed by the evil spirit she summoned, eventually fusing with it and becoming a creature ruled by hate. Well... she crushed her enemy, struck down everyone in their family through tortuous illness, incinerated everything in the radius, choking it in ash and had still more to destroy. To stop the rampage, they enshrined her where the palace had once stood and placed a caretaker to quiet them. Atm, she displays a creepy lack of hate, being 100% smiles and cheer. She channels all the destructive energy into large metal nails which are pierced into pretty much every inch of the shrine and the charred remnants of trees. These are pretty dangerous on their own when it comes to placing curses. If you write a note cursing someone, and nail it into her chest then oh dear, you've freaking summoned the curse goddess again why did you do that. She'll follow the cursed person to the ends of the earth if needs be, destroying their life, body and soul. She has the ability to channel malice into power, and if the curser has some ability of their own, she can channel that as curses too. Basically don't let her do anything. She's guarded by Yasu, the shrine maiden. Her main roles are pacifying her, using secret spells passed down through the family, and preventing anyone from trying to cast curses at the shrine. She's very lonely, living in a ruined valley with a monstrous lady and her sister as the only company. She doesn't complain at all though and is so chill you'd think she's half asleep. Most of the time she plays relaxing music on her flute. Not much else to do. She has the ability to calm anything. Her younger sister, Kyou is a lot more disgruntled at the whole situation. She's sort of rude and spends most of her time wandering. Trying to replicate the family spells, she ended up gaining the ability to blend into any situation. Not camouflage, but more like she could stand in the middle of a top secret meeting of bandits and no one would realise or register that she's not supposed to be there. If anyone notices her it'll be because she initiates contact. If she does so it'll probably be to pick a fight. Then there's a reiki character, with the ability to transfer pain and injury. Initially she was human, taking up service in the aforementioned learned noble house while secretly educating herself. She learned that they secretly have a ton of manuscripts on more evil arts and ended up stealing their inugami and fleeing. She later began to participate in various moneymaking schemes, including using her ability to pretend to be a doctor, tricking oni in a multitude of ways that would rival Jack the giant killer, and exacerbating a feud between her previous house and another noble house. She ended up turning into an oni out of her wicked deeds. Now she was in trouble, being rejected by both humans and the oni who pretty much hated her now. She disguised herself as human, but out of anger her schemes became a lot more malevolent and violent. Eventually she was discovered and hunted down, dying while cursing and hating everyone who betrayed her (the hypocrite.) She came back as an angry ghost with a vendetta against humans. In a game, she'd be a final boss having collected mountains of nails from the shrine and tossing them all over the village to poison people's minds and turn them into monsters, getting rid of the human/yokai divide. She's proud and angry, which obscures most of the person she used to be. Despite looking super muscular and string, her brain is still her main asset. She has an inugami...uh let's say follower since technically she freed her from servitude. She's ridiculously loyal and probably has a crush on the reiki. She's aggressive and snippy (wow this seems to be a running theme... well i should mention most of this would be in relation to the protagonists with them as antagonists so they do behave differently when not trying to destroy humanity) sort of like a strict maid. Her ability is pretty much 'dark magic'. So these two houses... once great, they ended up being destroyed, both by feud and also angry hellspawn. Now they are a shadow of their former glory, with only a few ghosts left. An aonyobo resides in the abandoned ruin, the technical head of the house. Just an inexperienced greenhorn in the court in life, now they spend all their time moping over their house's former glory. Has the ability to manipulate nostalgia and create windows into the past. She's mostly accompanied by tsukumogami,such as the cheerful momokuren, a seto taisho type gal whose main interest seems to be mocking and annoying people and the hitobashira and sakabashira guards. There's also a tiny yanari in the woodwork with the ability to amplify sound. The second house was one of technological revolution. They don't have a house anymore, instead being a travelling procession. An oboroguruma with paranoia heads them. She has the ability to manipulate paths and starts an incident where she rearranges the entire landscape of gensokyo trying to flee what she believes is still chasing them. Her main follower is an okuri inu with the ability to track anything and a good instinct for direction. She acts as her scout mostly. I have a kitsune who tends to reside in the human village, disguised. Her ability is to generate fox fire which she does with gusto. She's laidback and gets kind of sheepish at times but adores festivals of every type. She's a stage three boss type character. There's a furaribi named Sayuri who, just like her species name is completely aimless. She just flies around being on fire. She's naive and not very smart but she's nice enough and not a threat. There's a stage 1/2 boss type katawaguruma who can manipulate ash. She is potentially dangerous to humans but won't go out of her way to attack. She's a nuisance as she tends to make her rounds through the human village at night. Well until driven off I suppose. Generally civil. A dorotabo lives on the outskirts of the ruined forest (i guess I'll call it the obsidian forest for now.) She does her best to grow rice but has not chosen a good location. She's stubborn I'll give her that. Then there's a scheming kage onna. She's incredibly clever and resourceful but unfortunately being a shadow means she's really weak with little capacity to affect her surroundings. So she just wanders round houses creepily, she has nothing else to do. Meme Mori- an itsumade who is attracted to misfortune, bad energy and unrecognised suffering. She's a lamenter who has an instinctive need for justice to be done. However she's frequently accused of causing misfortune herself and she has the wonderful ability of creating a nocebo effect in her surroundings. Obariyon and sunekosuri- first of all they are freaking adorable. Two mischief making friends willing to help out any other yokai who ask. The obariyon can manipulate stability and generate wealth while the sunekosuri can manipulate instability. They tend to use these abilities to create impossible looking traps in their surroundings and mess with passerbys. I like to imagine in a game, one of them would latch on at the start of their stage, the obariyon making controls slower and tighter while the other makes it looser and faster. Also they'd give so many points upon defeat. Alice in Wonderland themed moon rabbit who resides in the dream world with the weird ability to travel through thought and loopholes. Interactions with them are quick, disorientating and after confusing thr heck out of you, they'll disappear through some loophole in your words. Also a solitary ame-onna who just wants to be alone and ruin everything through summoning giant downpours. ''Changeability of universal truths- ''some weird story idea. Once upon a time there were two friends. After a battle their village was caught in, one died heroically defending their home and the other disappeared. In the hero's memory, they constructed a statue and recorded her achievements with permanent love and gratitude. Recently there's been a lull in shrinegoers. Yokai have been congregating en mass and there's strange rumours of a hero. S1- an extremely passionate yokai attacks the Hakurei shrine in a bid to destroy it. After a short battle, the yokai declares that The Hero is superior to any god there could ever be and departs, dropping a book in a weird language. S2- following the direction of the yokai, the hero discovers a strange cupid like other yokai who appears to be rallying the surrounding fairies and other yokai to her point of view. Reimu, worried that they're planning to storm the human village confronts this ringleader. She explains she's only interested in spreading the word of the noble hero who sacrificed themselves for the good of the world. Wanting to convert the shrine maiden, they battle and she is defeated. She gives more exposition about the hero's exploits and Reimu gets bored and leaves. As a note, she can manipulate passion. I describe her as cupid like because sometimes she can provoke love due to a misattribution of arousal on the subject's end. *shrug* S3- Reimu is attacked by Susumu Himi who tries to take the book by force. She's totally amused by the entire situation, apparently knowing something the hero doesn't. After some banter Reimu caves and gives the book seeing as she can't read it anyway. Himi flees, annoyingly. Eventually Reimu meets her again and upon defeating her again, Himi grudgingly gives the truth of the matter. Once there were two friends living in a village, one of which had a great power. Their village was located across from a larger settlement, which wanted their land. The other friend had fallen in love with a soldier from their enemy settlement. One day, they were attacked. There was no heroism. She had fled and had died. Her friend, overcome with grief, used her power to change people's memories of her. However still unhappy, she eventually disappeared to live alone. Reimu departs to see this person who obviously is the perpetrator. S4: Reimu meets the girl. After the fight, it is revealed that while she did change people's views, she had no knowledge that any of this was going on and is honestly heartbroken over it. She would undo what she did, no longer wanting this weird obsession but she doesn't know what's going on. Reimu's search for the perp continues. btw her ability is 'manipulation of fact and opinion' which is basically the ability to fundamentally alter people's worldviews. Tell them for a fact that the sky is green, that will become fact for them. Tell them that grass being green is merely an opinion and you can get them to consider completely different options and they'll end up deciding otherwise. S6: The midboss is a jiangshi who says nothing and leaves. The final boss and the jiangshi's master is revealed to be a witch with the ability to steal thoughts and the 'ability to open and close minds'. Gaining power from singleminded thoughts and obsessions, she quietly manipulated a false thought of gratitude into a full blown cult. Anyway she's defeated and finally frees everyone's minds. Ex stage- though their minds were freed, that isn't to say they changed their mind right away. Rumours began blowing about again, this time of 'the hero's return'. Concerned, the protagonist goes out to investigate again. They're confronted by the s4 girl who tries to drive her off, not wanting something to be interrupted. After defeating her the protagonist sees a person with a halo like glow. Approaching reveals it to be the jiangshi with a ghost identical to the corpse hovering over it. They fuse, producing a... ghost? jiangshi? Technically body and soul are united so human maybe? Or did the copious amounts of faith generated accidentally deify her? Either way the protagonist insults her as a coward and she attacks them. After defeat, the protag just says she ain't a god and goes home. Eventually the followers all reassess their belief systems and the cult becomes old news. Everyone goes back to their lives. Category:Blog posts